


【6110】醋醋桃桃

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Chanlay - Fandom
Genre: 6110, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 22





	【6110】醋醋桃桃

因为张艺心她妈早在她很小的时候就和别人跑了，所以在张艺心的童年里，并没有所谓“妈妈”的概念，不过这也并未影响她什么，优渥的生活条件让她总是衣食无忧也不缺人疼爱，就在半大不小的时候，她爸突然给她带回两个人，一个年轻漂亮满身香气的大姐姐，以及一个身材高挑双眼盈盈的大哥哥。

然后她记得那是老爸一生当中少有的小心翼翼，指着大姐姐对她说，以后这就是你的小妈妈了，又指着大哥哥说，这是你的小舅舅，我们以后就是一家人了。

张艺心眨巴着一双杏眼，无论怎么样都搞不明白怎么自己突然有了位这么好看的小舅舅，抿起酒窝扬起小脸朝他打招呼。

“你好，我是张艺心”

大哥哥，不，小舅舅也笑了，在脸颊相反的那侧和她有个一模一样的酒窝，伸出手摸了摸张艺心的小辫子，说你的小花裙子真可爱。

“我本人不可爱吗？”

张艺心认认真真地反问着，然后她记得大人们都笑了。

说是舅舅，实际上朴灿烈几乎方方面面都在惯着张艺心，比自己姐夫还溺爱这位小公主，好吃的小蛋糕小饼干全都给她留着，后者做了噩梦，会第一时间醒来哄她入睡，所以张艺心非常依赖她的“小舅舅”，就连初潮那天，吓坏了的时候，第一个电话都是打给朴灿烈的。

从小到大张艺心都知道朴灿烈受欢迎，所幸的是对方的定力向来不错，在他们好上过后便没有再正眼看过别的女人，但张艺心想不到的是，就算朴灿烈再拒人千里，也挡不住其他女人蜂拥而至讨他欢心，就比如现在，她正规规矩矩地跟着朴灿烈坐在他合作伙伴的豪华庄园里用着晚宴，对方的女儿一直含情脉脉地朝朴灿烈飞着眼，而自己还不能翻脸走人。

为什么不能翻脸呢？第一因为朴灿烈很看重这次合作，而张艺心本身也不是无理取闹的小孩子；第二嘛，说到这里她都要气死了，虽然她听不懂意大利语，但像“segretaria”这种词汇她还是能听上一耳朵的，朴灿烈居然说自己是他的秘书，张艺心暗自撅着小嘴儿，心想回去后一定要好好收拾朴灿烈。

合作商的女儿很漂亮，和张艺心是两个类型的人，如果说张艺心身上带着的是少女的清纯的话，那么对方完全就是风姿绰约的成熟女人，也深谙吸引男人的套路，有意无意地不断冲着朴灿烈撩动长发，露出光洁的肩头，以及裙领后一对儿饱满的胸脯，张艺心不禁低头看了看自己勉强能算上b的小身板儿，突然感觉到有些自卑。

而今天朴灿烈也不知怎么了，似乎和合作商女儿相谈甚欢，她的挑逗，几乎都有委婉的回应，就拿吃完饭后来说，应对方的要求，朴灿烈此刻正坐在钢琴前专心致志地为她演奏，仿佛张艺心是个透明人似的。

饶是再大度的女人，恐怕也受不了这样的刺激吧，张艺心心中吃味，趁他们不注意从庄园溜了出去，不过临了却没忘给朴灿烈发条消息说自己不舒服，要回酒店躺着，叫他好好玩儿。

想起当年朴灿烈还当她是个小屁孩儿的时候，少不更事还带了自己的早恋对象回家里，关着房门想要卿卿我我，那时张艺心就已经生出了极大的占有欲，仗着自己年龄小，不断地敲门去打扰朴灿烈，只要把她关在门外便会哭闹不已，直到计谋终于得逞，朴灿烈的早恋对象黑着脸离开了他们家，在哭闹和威胁中朴灿烈终于答应了张艺心以后不会再带任何小女朋友回家来。

现在的张艺心虽然识大局了不少，可总而言之还是个舅舅傻瓜，遇到事情控制不住去多想，想来想去，竟然趴在床上睡着了。

朴灿烈和对方斡旋完后才发现张艺心不见了，手机上只留下一条酸溜溜的信息，所幸的是他将合作方哄得不错，双方愉快地敲定了最后的合作方案，而后便着急地往酒店赶，直到开门看到小蜜桃趴在床上睡的正香，自己才稍微松了一口气。

她又换上了最喜欢的白色蕾丝睡衣，趴在床上时将她玲珑的身体曲线勾勒得淋漓尽致，又窄又软的腰，圆润紧致的小屁股，以及裙摆下露出来的纯棉内裤边边，此刻张艺心的小脸儿埋在云朵似的枕头间，闷了些气儿，反而显出两团蜜桃似的红晕，朴灿烈觉得可爱极了，蹑手蹑脚走过去，手搭在对方蹋下去的腰间，凑到脸颊旁，轻柔地啵了一声，张艺心睁开惺忪的睡眼。

“你哪儿不舒服？需不需要带你看看医生？”

熟睡中被打扰总是不爽，张艺心闷闷不乐地摇了摇头。

“哪儿都不舒服”

“嗯？那怎么了呢？生气了？”

朴灿烈多多少少猜到了张艺心在想什么，自己依旧嬉皮笑脸，因为觉得张艺心吃醋的样子还怪可爱的。

“不要你管”

张艺心一鼓作气挣脱朴灿烈的禁锢，从床上爬起来，撅着屁股在自己的小行李箱中翻翻找找，朴灿烈看到大片的裙下春光，恨不得立马就贴上去揉捏啃咬一番，但现在似乎还有更重要的事情要做。

他见张艺心拿出了自己的泳衣泳镜，作势要朝门外走去。

“去干嘛？”

他站起来拦住对方的去路，张艺心怒气冲冲。

“去裸泳！”

朴灿烈脑子轰的一声炸开，本来他的善妒就不许张艺心在外人面前多露一分皮肤，现在这小姑娘居然要说去裸泳，就算是说出来气自己的，朴灿烈也觉得十分不能接受，他和张艺心开启了一场拉锯战，两人拉拉扯扯，一人硬要出门，一人偏要将她留在房间里，后来还是朴灿烈首先恼了起来，低吼了一句张艺心的名字，而后拦腰抱起对方，重新扔回床上，魁梧的身躯便压了上去，只手就能将张艺心的手腕禁锢起来，举在头顶，强势地看着她。

“你干嘛？臭流氓——放开我”

张艺心脸颊红扑扑的，两只小细腿儿在空中乱蹬着，膝盖不经意间又顶上了朴灿烈胯间硬硬的东西。

“游泳池都下班了你去哪儿游泳啊？！”

“不要你管！我就是出去裸奔都不要你管！”

朴灿烈觉得自己后牙槽都要给咬碎了，很想说些重话，可是看到张艺心的样子，就连生气都是娇滴滴的，话便到了嘴边又咽了回去，他咕哝了一声，也不顾张艺心的挣扎，强势地将自己的脸埋进对方颈窝里，热烘烘的，全是少女身上甜腻的香气，像蜜桃冰淇淋，让人忍不住要去舔。

抱着熟悉的身躯，朴灿烈的语气渐渐软了下来。

“——对不起嘛，你别想多了，真的是因为这个合作商很重要，我必须要确保他们一家都开开心心的，合作才能敲定呀，敲定了我才有更多的钱给心心买好看的小裙子，是不是？”

张艺心就像被冷不丁推到了一团棉花糖上，心中堵堵，甜丝丝的，本来和朴灿烈发脾气的时候自己还挺生气，现在被他一安慰，压抑已久的委屈劲儿反倒起来了，她望着朴灿烈狗狗似亮晶晶的双眼，自己吸了吸鼻子。

“那你敢说你没动心？对方千金好漂亮啊，皮肤也白，腰也很细..”

“可是你也很白啊，你的腰也很细啊，她有的你也有，我干啥动心”

张艺心心中雀跃了那么一小下，刚想咧开嘴笑，忽而又皱起了眉头。

“可是..可是她胸还大呢..我听说男人不都是喜欢大的吗？”

朴灿烈哭笑不得，他不知道这位小朋友到底从哪里听来这么多社会上的风言风语，他的眼神往张艺心的胸脯飘去，轻薄的蕾丝布料分毫遮不住内里的风光，雪白的胸脯肆无忌惮地展露在他面前，滑腻柔嫩，就像给小狗小猫买的羊奶布丁。

“大的也好小的也好，我只喜欢心心的胸脯，甜甜腻腻的，每次都够我吸上好久”

张艺心不得不承认自己真是被朴灿烈的情话哄的团团转，她娇羞地呜咽了一声，瑟缩进朴灿烈的怀里，算是和好如初。

“我以后会提前给心心报备的，这样可以吗？”

张艺心轻轻地嗯了一声，看到人已经没事了，朴灿烈才终于放心的咧开嘴笑了笑，肌肤相抵总是容易擦枪走火，尤其是他在张艺心找泳衣的时候就已经硬了，而此刻两人既然和好如初，该完成的事情还是要完成，他亲了亲张艺心露出来的胸脯，故意还朝更深处埋了埋，问张艺心裸泳的话还算不算数。

“你不是说泳池都关了吗？”

“泳池关了，但是浴池没关呀”

朴灿烈狡黠地笑了笑，搂娃娃似的将张艺心抱起，走进浴室作势要为两人洗澡，中央的大浴缸里灌入热水，按摩钮一启动，水面便咕噜咕噜地沸腾起来，不一会儿就和里面的浴盐发生了反应，冲荡出一池白白的泡泡。

虽然已经硬的发疼，但朴灿烈并未想在浴池里要张艺心，他只是轻轻脱去了两人的衣服，接吻之余帮她认真地清洗起来，泡泡捧在手心朝张艺心身上抹去，从她优雅的天鹅颈，到翅膀似的蝴蝶骨，而后向前两只大手笼住她圆乎乎的胸脯反复地抹着揉着，感觉她的皮肤似乎比沐浴露还要柔顺。

粉红的乳尖已经挺立起来，被食指逗弄着，性器夹在柔嫩的大腿内侧之间有一下没一下地磨蹭着花唇，仅仅是在外面蹭蹭，张艺心就已经变得湿漉漉的，小声地呻吟起来，分开腿找到朴灿烈的性器，想要放进自己的身体。

“不行——还没洗完呢”

朴灿烈调笑着从她手里滑了出来，在对方不满的呜咽声中，大手弥补性地伸进了张艺心的双腿间，看似清洁似的用手取悦着对方，大拇指揉按着阴蒂，中指和无名指不断朝张艺心身体中钻，小骚货敏感极了，仿佛一点的逗弄都能让她潮吹着高潮。

朴灿烈观察到张艺心的小蜜桃粉粉嫩嫩的，一定是她自己刮了毛毛，真是个小臭美。

“心心这么喜欢当小白虎？”

他明知故问地开口，小白虎的称呼让张艺心又羞又臊，可是身体又在他的逗弄下情不自禁得颤抖起来。

“呜——有毛毛、不好看..心心要穿、穿小裙裙”

她觉得身体中好痒，仅靠朴灿烈的手指并不能满足她汹涌的欲望，双眼不自觉噙着泪，摸到朴灿烈的性器，求他放进去，粗暴的肏自己一顿。

她双手撑在洗漱台上，扭头观察着朴灿烈是如何皱着眉头将大家伙塞满她摇晃着的小屁股中，她就像破了一个洞的洋娃娃，刚好被朴灿烈补全填满，连形状都无比契合，还没等朴灿烈抽插，自己便一前一后地动作起来，秀发在身侧晃荡着，朴灿烈无比享受地看着镜子里两人欢愉的景象，张艺心将自己的胯骨撞出沉闷的响声，小穴流出一股一股淫水。

他啪地一声打在白嫩的臀肉上，张艺心惊呼了一声，花穴绞紧差点将朴灿烈自己夹射。

“等下再叫个人一起来肏你，好不好？”

朴灿烈望着张艺心餍足的样子，将人按在洗漱台上用力地抽插撞击着，淫水被他搅成白浆，却感觉怎么都听不够张艺心的呻吟，也怎么都看不够她被肏到腿软失声的样子。

“不、不要——”

张艺心啜泣着摇了摇头，身体已经高潮了数次，差不多已经快处于一种无意识的状态，小骚穴只知道流水，只知道接纳朴灿烈猛烈的进攻。

“不要啊？只喜欢我肏你？”

这种话极大的满足了他的占有欲，朴灿烈咬住张艺心的耳廓，将自己粗重的喘息传进对方的耳朵里，想顶开张艺心的宫口，还想住进她的身体里，有时候觉得张艺心无理取闹小孩子性格，可是仔细一想，自己不就是被这古灵精怪的性格给吃的死死的吗？

结束之后的张艺心累的眼皮打架，连头发都是朴灿烈帮她吹干的，迷迷糊糊躺在床上，被搂抱进一个温暖的胸膛，强忍着睡意还要抬头确认这的确是她的朴灿烈没错。

“睡吧”

“呜..喜欢阿烈”

迷迷糊糊无意识的表白将朴灿烈逗得哑然失笑，他亲了亲张艺心的鼻梁，轻声说我也最喜欢心心，心心是我的小蜜桃，是我的小公主，他想就算张艺心有天突发奇想对他说自己想要月亮，他恐怕也会挥挥手，为她搭建一艘宇宙飞船。

The end.


End file.
